The One Who Loves You The Most
by ajunebuga
Summary: Rachel listens to a song on the radio and reflects on how it mirrors her relationship.  Song-ish fic to Brett Dennen's lovely song, which I suggest you listen to while you read.  c:


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I don't own Brett Dennen...I DO own this particular combination.

_A/N:_ _ A fluffy alternative to my usual angst c:_

**The One Who Loves You The Most.**

She sighed as she sank into the couch cushions. It had been a long day, and she couldn't wait to see her husband. She picked up the remote and turned on the stereo, smiling as the familiar strains of one of their favourite songs rang out into the room. He had sang this song to her for the first time when they were goofing around in her bedroom with his guitar, and then again, when he'd unexpectedly proposed 5 years later. The song seemed to embody their relationship, and she relaxed further into the plush comfort of the furniture and closed her eyes to listen and reflect.

_When the sky is falling from above you  
>And the wind is raging from the coast<br>And you want someone who truly loves you  
>I will be the one who loves you the most<br>_

He had always been there for her. He may not have seemed the typical 'knight in shining armour' that she'd always pictured, but he'd been there enough to prove himself regardless. Enough times to prove his love to her, even if that love was denim-clad. In high school, when she'd stuffed the ballot box and feared that she'd managed to ruin all of her hopes and dreams in one false move, he had been the one who'd laughed and joked with her, giving her some perspective. Later, when she was passed over for a dream role in favour of someone more blonde and willowy, he was there again to pick up the pieces and to help her to feel beautiful again. There would be other roles.

_When the masquerades in burlesque falls  
>Become too ordinary to boast<br>You complain about the parades and curtain calls  
>I will be the one who loves you the most<br>I will be the one who loves you the most  
><em> 

When he felt that she was getting 'too big for her boots' (definitely her words...his would be much more crass!) he was the one that was there to bring her back to earth, to remind her to be grateful. To help her to relax and to enjoy each event and success in the moment, without looking ahead to how it would fit into her 'future plans'.

_When the women with their stolen graces  
>Don't invite you to play host<br>To their daughters with fake faces  
>I will be the one who loves you the most <em>

Even when they were both quite young, he and his family had been one of the few to unconditionally accept the Berry's. She was always invited to any party at his house, and he always came to those at hers. (Even one memorable time where he had been the only guest, much to her distress and embarrassment. He told her, sheepishly, that one of the girls from her class had told everyone that 'the gay' was contagious and so therefore no one would want to play with anyone who went near her. As it turned out, they'd had such fun together that day that she decided that she was happy that one one else had come and spoiled it).__

_When all the debutants desert you  
>And all the doorways are all closed<br>And all the harlequins have hurt you  
>I will be the one who loves you the most<br>I will be the one who loves you the most _

At McKinley, she was a pariah. He had even taken part in some of the teasing himself, before he decided that he was more of a leader than a follower anyway, and didn't need to conform to the herd. The Cheerio's and Jocks and those who were trying to find favour with these same groups, had attempted to make her life miserable. If she hadn't have had a near-unwavering belief in herself, and her talent, a supportive family, and the (at times distant) support of this one boy, she doubted she'd be where she was today. He always had a way of letting her know she was never truly alone. That she'd be able to rise above everything and everyone in the end. __

_When your suiters sneer and swank beside you  
>And leave you hollow like a ghost<br>And you just want somebody to confide to  
>I will be the one who loves you the most<br>I will be the one who loves you the most _

When she was dating other boys, he still remained in the background, like a concerned older brother, ready to defend her honour if he ever felt things got out of line. He could be quite intimidating, and she knew that her beau's were aware of this. They'd dated each other as well, but at first it hadn't worked out. They'd later decided it was for the best as the time apart had allowed them to better appreciate how great they were together. In fact, upon reflection, she realized just how much of herself the other boys had asked her to give up in order to fit into the role of the 'perfect girlfriend'. And she came to appreciate that, despite her faults, he'd been the only one to ever fully accept her, just for who she was. __

_See, when you forgive your imperfections  
>And you've auctioned all your clothes<br>And you look to see your true reflection  
>You will be the one who loves you the most<br>You will be the one who loves you the most  
>You will be the one who loves you the most<em>

He had seemed to make it his mission to build up her confidence. The first one to see behind the 'confident diva' act that she portrayed. She had near unwavering confidence in her voice, but her looks and her personality were another story. When she'd nearly made the horrible decision to erase her kinship to Barbara, he had been the one to allow her to love her nose, to respect the link to her family and to her traditions, and to embrace it as something that made her, ...her. In the end, his unconditional love and support had helped her to see herself as he saw her, and to love herself, _almost_ as much as he did. She smiled as she heard the key turn in the door, confident in the fact that she was the one who loved him the most, too.

The End.


End file.
